Gwiazda Midgar
by nensha
Summary: Co działo się z Rufusem po tym, jak zniszczono Midgar? Ekstremalne warunki pomagają odkryć inne życie niż to za biurkiem prezydenta Shinry.


Słowem wstępu.

Fanfik któregoś dnia mi się przyśnił. Tak po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie. Obudziłam się i rzeczywiście zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co mogło dziać się z Rufusem w czasie pomiędzy zniszczeniem budynku Shinry a akcją _Advent Children_. Znaczy, wiem że jego Turkowa gwardia szybko go odnalazła, ale ja lubię myśleć, że miał po drodze trochę inne przygody ;)

Poniższy fanfik sprawił, że Rufus stał się jedną z moich ulubionych postaci z uniwersum FF7. Kto by pomyślał, że człowiek przywiązuje się tak bardzo do sukinsynów?

* * *

**Gwiazda Midgar**

* * *

Gdy się w końcu obudził, był całkowicie sam.

Lekko uniósł obolałą głowę i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie dookoła. Zmrużył oczy, nienawykłe jeszcze do nawet najmniejszej dawki światła i wytężył wzrok, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu w ustaleniu faktów. Otoczenie powoli zaczęło nabierać kształtów – szybko zrozumiał, że leży wśród zniszczonych murów wielkiego budynku. Chyba jakiegoś biurowca, pomyślał, bo oprócz mas stali i betonu zauważył też strzaskane biurka i mnóstwo, mnóstwo teczek z dokumentami. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i natychmiast rozkaszlał się okropnie, gdy drobinki pyłu podrażniły mu gardło i płuca. Jęknął cicho, bo ten kaszel trochę zabolał. Mając szczerą nadzieję, że to tylko zbicie, a nie coś poważniejszego, spróbował poruszyć kończynami. Wciąż miał wszystkie cztery, żadna nie była chyba złamana. W porządku. Strącił z siebie wszystkie większe grudy betonu i ostrożnie usiadł, opierając się o coś, co kiedyś było ścianą, a teraz przypominało jedną z tych idiotycznych, nowoczesnych rzeźb – bezkształtna szara masa z wystającymi tu i ówdzie metalowymi prętami. Czuł się słaby, okropnie słaby, jakby leżał tak bez ducha przez co najmniej tydzień.

Już wiedział, gdzie jest, jednak dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, co się właściwie stało i dlaczego obudził się zagrzebany w ruinach swojego własnego elektrycznego imperium. Ostatnim co pamiętał, był zbliżający się do Midgar olbrzymi potwór i to, jak wydał rozkaz strzału do niego... I wielkie kule ognia na niebie. A potem obraz się zamazywał i rozpływał całkowicie.

Tak, dobrze pamiętał, że atak Weapona sięgnął górnych pięter głównej siedziby Shinry... ale tylko nich. A tymczasem on siedział właśnie wśród zgliszczy zrównanego z ziemią najwyższego budynku w stolicy, do jego nozdrzy dochodził silny zapach spalenizny, a w ustach czuł zdecydowanie zbyt wyraźny smak krwi.

Zastanawiające było to, że niczego nie słyszał, otaczała go kompletna cisza. A gdyby zwykł bać się czegokolwiek, widok chmur i czystego nieba, którego przecież nikt nigdy nad Midgar nie widział, przeraziłby go. Nie było już na nim gigantycznego meteoru.

Nie, Rufus Shinra pomyślał tylko, że coś jest nie tak. _Bardzo_ nie tak.

###

Miasto Midgar już nie istniało. Duma i chluba korporacji Shinra, cud współczesnej techniki i fizyki, „serce świata" zbudowane z wyssanej wprost z głębin planety energii Mako było teraz niczym więcej niż smutną, dymiącą ruiną. Wreszcie zniknęły tak znienawidzone przez obywateli jakiekolwiek podziały, nie było już slumsów ani dzielnic bogaczy. W wielu miejscach widział wbite w ziemię niczym odłamki szkła fragmenty górnej płyty. Piękna metafora. Nikt z górnego poziomu nie chciał z własnej woli trafić na dół, ale czy ci idioci nie byli świadomi, że będąc na szczycie można już tylko spadać?

Tak czy inaczej, Rufusowi nie było szkoda zniszczonego miasta ani ludzi, którzy utracili majątki całego życia, bo on zawsze postrzegał Midgar tylko jako narzędzie do produkcji energii. To nigdy nie był dom, chociaż przecież tu się urodził i wszystko należało do niego. Niespecjalnie też czuł żal, że wciąż przecież jeszcze nieukończone dzieło życia jego ojca w jednej chwili zmieniło się w bezużyteczny gruz. Dlaczego właściwie miałby go czuć? Tak na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie poznał ojca i wcale nie doceniał ogromu jego pracy. Mierziły go określenia, że metropolia to „pomnik wystawiony sobie za życia" i coś więcej, niż po prostu miasto. Władza nad Midgar mu się zwyczajnie należała i to jej pożądał, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pielęgnować pamięci o ojcu.

Rufus myślał trzeźwo i gdy nie bez trudności przemieszczał się po niegdyś pełnych życia, a teraz niejednokrotnie zablokowanych przez zwały gruzu ulicach, wiedział, że stolicę należy odbudować i to możliwie najszybciej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że im dłużej będzie zwlekał, tym trudniej będzie odzyskać wpływy, nie tylko w tym regionie świata, ale na całej planecie. To była chyba jedyna myśl, która budziła w nim jakieś emocje – z natury był niecierpliwy i od małego przyzwyczajony, że dostawał zawsze to, co chciał. Irytowało go niezmiernie, że będzie musiał poczekać i ostrożnie planować kolejne kroki, bo najchętniej wydałby rozkaz odbudowy teraz, zaraz.

Ale teraz był sam i nawet nie było komu wydać takiego rozkazu.

Przystanął gwałtownie, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić? Od czego zacząć? Nie miał nawet pojęcia, w którym sektorze jest teraz. Mało tego, wciąż nie wiedział, co się stało, gdy był nieprzytomny. Jak właściwie wygląda teraz świat, skoro meteor musiał gdzieś spaść? Co z Sephirothem? Do tej pory zawsze miał któregoś z Turków pod ręką, gotowych na każde skinienie i mógł im rozkazać, aby znaleźć to czy tamto... Tak, dobrym pomysłem będzie znalezienie kogoś z nich. Albo nawet zaczekanie, aż sami go znajdą, bo na pewno już to robią.

_O ile ktoś z nich żyje._

Z tyłu głowy formowała się też inna, dużo bardziej nieznośna myśl, której nie chciał całkowicie dopuścić do świadomości._ O ile w tym mieście pozostał ktokolwiek żywy..._

_###_

Na pierwsze zwłoki trafił po jakiejś pół godzinie. Leżały przed całkiem nieźle zachowanym budynkiem piekarni „U Reina – najlepsze pieczywo w sektorze 8!", obsypane pyłem jak... no cóż, dobry chleb mąką. Należały do młodej, ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, która chyba tu pracowała, bo miała na sobie biały strój piekarza. A może była córką owego Reina. Albo żoną. Kto mógł teraz to wiedzieć? Ciało dziewczyny i tak wkrótce zgnije i stanie się ona tylko kolejną cyferką w spisie poległych, których nigdy nie odnaleziono.

Jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w jej rozszerzone w przerażeniu, mętne niebieskie oczy, po czym dalej ruszył naprzód. Śmierć nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Podczas gdy w normalnych rodzinach to raczej temat tabu, jego uświadomiono o nieuchronności ludzkiego losu już w bardzo wczesnym dzieciństwie. Lekcji pokazowych też jakoś nie brakowało, a potem dostał nawet bardziej praktyczne wykształcenie. Rezultat był taki, że umieranie traktował z równym przejęciem co wkładanie skarpet. Nigdy nie bał się śmierci, swojej także.

Co za ironia losu, pomyślał. Ktoś taki jak on, kto tak mało docenia życie, przeżył bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, a setki dziewczyn jak tamta pod piekarnią leżą teraz wśród zniszczonych murów Midgar. Gdzie jest sens na tym świecie?

###

Nigdy w ten sposób o tym nie myślał i wciąż było mu trudno przyjąć to do wiadomości, ale bez swoich popychadeł nie był wcale lepszy od przeciętnego mieszkańca Midgar. Oczywiście, znał się na technice, broniach, umiał walczyć, umiał strategicznie myśleć, miał charyzmę, ale co z tych umiejętności mogło mu się przydać teraz, gdy najzwyczajniej w świecie się zgubił? Żałosne. Nie wpadał jednak w panikę, po prostu uznał, że to dobry pretekst do zatrzymania się w celu regeneracji sił. Usiadł ciężko na jakimś kamieniu i wyciągnął z ulgą nogi. Był zwyczajnie zmęczony wielogodzinną wędrówką po zrujnowanym mieście, poza tym stłuczenia po upadku dawały o sobie znać coraz mocniej, a ból w płucach się odnowił.

Rufus był głodny i chciało mu się pić, ale jak na złość nie mógł znaleźć źródła wody ani niczego do jedzenia. Przeklinał w duchu sam siebie, że nie zbadał tamtej piekarni, bo na pewno było tam dużo prowiantu, szczególnie że budynek nie ucierpiał. Parsknął gorzkim, bezradnym śmiechem. Żalem się jeszcze nikt nie najadł, ale to znaczyło, że nie ma czasu na odpoczynek, jeśli nie chce umrzeć z głodu. Miasto było całkowicie wymarłe, więc nie powinien raczej liczyć, że ktoś go znajdzie. Pewnie dawno został uznany za poległego, więc o swój tyłek musiał zatroszczyć się sam. Przynajmniej na razie.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że opuszczenie Midgar w tym momencie będzie idiotyczne, bo stąd mógł na piechotę kierować się tylko do Kalm, a w takim stanie nie miał szans, aby dotrzeć tam przed zmrokiem. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby noc zaskoczyła go w szczerym polu, bo po takiej katastrofie na równinach na pewno roiło się od bandytów i potworów. Walczył dobrze, ale wiedział też, że zmęczony i poraniony nie będzie w stanie się przed nimi obronić. Nie był nigdy żołnierzem, nie znał tych wszystkich survivalowych sztuczek. Zresztą, nie miał przecież żadnej gwarancji, że Kalm nie zostało zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Optymalnym rozwiązaniem na chwilę obecną było więc pozostanie w stolicy... i spróbowanie przeżyć.

###

W Midgar zmieniały się pory dnia. Wcześniej nigdy nie zwrócił na to uwagi, jako że nad metropolią panował wieczny mrok, jednak nagła możliwość odróżnienia dnia od nocy wydała mu się wręcz odrealnionym zjawiskiem. Wciąż nie był to wyraźny podział na światło i ciemność, ale chmura pyłu nad miastem, które przecież nie produkowało już zanieczyszczeń, rozrzedziła się na tyle, że widział wcześniej nieśmiało wyglądające zza dymu białe chmury, a teraz zrobiło się już wyraźnie ciemniej. Wszędzie na świecie o tej porze nadchodziła noc, dzisiaj pod swoje skrzydła wzięła w końcu także Midgar.

I właśnie w chwili, gdy zaczął myśleć, że dobrze byłoby znaleźć miejsce na nocleg, usłyszał ludzkie głosy. Ciche, niepewne, ale jednak… ludzkie. W pierwszym odruchu pragnął tam iść, zobaczyć twarz żywego człowieka, ale rozumiał doskonale, że jeśli pokaże się jako Rufus Shinra, to zatłuką go gołymi rękoma. Nie, żeby go to jakoś specjalnie dziwiło – w tej chwili był zapewne najbardziej znienawidzonym na Planecie człowiekiem. Ewentualnie najbardziej znienawidzonym trupem.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował jakiejś namiastki przebrania. Zastanowił się chwilkę i uważnie obejrzał swój biały garnitur. Właściwie to „niegdyś biały", ale w tej chwili było to korzystne. Zdjął marynarkę i wywrócił na lewą stronę, ale dla bezpieczeństwa zawiązał ją sobie wokół pasa i pozostał już w samej czarnej koszuli. Coś należało też zrobić z twarzą, dlatego porządnie zmierzwił sobie włosy i umazał twarz pyłem oraz krwią utoczoną z własnego palca. Potem rozejrzał się dookoła i podniósł z ziemi burą szmatę, która kiedyś była chyba flagą i przyjrzał się jej krytycznie. Lepsze to niż nic, pomyślał, po czym owinął się w nią jak w płaszcz, zakrywając też głowę. Obejrzał się w błyszczącym kawałku blachy i westchnął. Z efektu zadowolony był średnio, bo sam w sobie raczej nie wzbudziłby zaufania, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie mógł za bardzo kręcić nosem. Ruszył w stronę cichych głosów, lekko powłócząc nogami. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł zza sterty gruzu.

Obozowisko było mocno prowizoryczne, ale nie spodziewał się właściwie niczego innego. Cztery koślawe, małe namioty, zbudowane ze stalowych szkieletów i naciągniętych na nie kawałków zdobycznych szmat ustawiono w kształt koła, a w samym środku, skupiona dookoła niewielkiego ogniska, siedziała grupka ocalałych z katastrofy. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż – mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci – podnieśli trwożnie głowy, gdy usłyszeli nieznane kroki. Rufus drgnął lekko, gdy ujrzał, że męskie dłonie zaciskają się mocniej na kijach i cienkich stalowych rurkach, ale nie zwolnił.

— Stój — odezwał się wreszcie jeden mężczyzna. Jego głos brzmiał jak zgrzyt metalu. — Coś za jeden?

Posłusznie zatrzymał się w miejscu i uniósł lekko głowę, aby nie przeszkadzał mu rąbek materiału. Mężczyzna, który przemówił, siedział w centrum koła, był rosłej postury, a do przybysza nastawiony wyraźnie nieprzyjaźnie. Rufusowi natychmiast nasunęła się myśl, że olbrzym musi być tu kimś w rodzaju przywódcy. Nic dziwnego, zawsze tak jest. Zawsze szuka się kogoś potężniejszego od siebie i się do takiego kogoś lgnie, nawet jeśli „opiekun" wykorzystuje i poniża. On przecież robił to samo z obywatelami Midgar, a i tak dla wszystkich był najukochańszym prezydentem.

— Tak samo zbłąkany człowiek jak i ty — odrzekł spokojnie Rufus.

— Imię? — spytał tamten, wciąż nieprzyjemnym tonem.

— R... Rein — zająknął się. _Jasna cholera, prawie się wygadałem! Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić?!_

Olbrzym wciąż przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

— Nie mam złych zamiarów — dodał Rufus, najbardziej obojętnym tonem, na jaki było go stać. — Straciłem w tej katastrofie wszystko, jak i ty. Jedyne, czego szukam, to schronienie, nie dodatkowe problemy.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, ciężka jak ołów. Rufus nie widział twarzy mężczyzny, bo materiał opadł mu na oczy, ale nie śmiał podnieść ręki, aby zapewnić sobie widoczność. Czuł na sobie wzrok olbrzyma, wiedział też, że jeśli wykona teraz jakikolwiek fałszywy ruch, to po nim. Coś niejasno mówiło mu, że ta para ogromnych dłoni mogłaby zmiażdżyć jego krtań z równą łatwością, z jaką miażdży się pomidora.

Nagle odskoczył gwałtownie i prawie krzyknął, gdy poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za poły „płaszcza". Podrzucił głowę i śmiało spojrzał sprawcy w oczy, ale… na wysokości metra osiemdziesiąt nie było żadnych oczu. Nie było ich także niżej. Dopiero w okolicach swojego pasa napotkał zaciekawione, czarne jak węgielki spojrzenie.

— Panie Grid — zaczął dziecięcym głosem właściciel oczu — dajmy mu już spokój, dobrze?


End file.
